Tell Me
by madisigurdson
Summary: So Just Tell Me That You Love Me 1-Shot


_**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS (SADLY)**_

Nina's Pov

I was singing my heart out…. Again I sort of have to because it's my job it's cool but I feel like there's something missing or maybe someONE, yea someone male with..um, brown hair and ….um…err..Oh! and British._ Sound familiar _alright I admit it I miss Fabian sure I was the one who broke us up but what was I supposed to do I mean he was leaving for London I was leaving for America and know here I am singing with him looking right at me how did he know I worked here oh duh he was there when I started ,everyone was

_***FLASH*BACK***_

_2 years earlier _

_It was my 20__th__ birthday and everyone came to visit me, thanks to amber, anyway we all went to this really nice restraint like 5 star restraint and there live entertainment canceled on them and they kept saying "How are going to get live music here before we start getting complaints?"_

_So of course Amber had a solution "excuse me, um Excuse me…" she said trying to get their attention until "…EXCUSE ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and (finally) got their attention "I think I can fix your little problem" she said with a sneaky smile "How" they asked "Nina.." "What Nina she can't sing….Can she?" joy asked looking from me to amber "As a matter a fact she can and she's amazing she writes her own songs too" everyone was looking at me "she's that good" the (most likely) manager asked. Amber nodded her head quite pleased with herself so 20 minutes later I was singing_

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_(Chorus)_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_Like a skyscraper_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_(Verse 2)_

_As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet_

_(Chorus)_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Bridge)_

_Go run run run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah_

_Go run run run_

_Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Ohh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like I'm made of paper_

_After I finished the song I looked at my friends lets see _

_Amber was smirking_

_Fabian was staining at my with his mouth open and eyes out of his head_

_Mick was looking at his pie lovingly_

_Mara was smiling at me_

_Patricia was also smirking _

_And_

_Alfie & Jerome were also staring_

_I walked off stage when the manager came up to me and offered the I gladly excepted and headed back to my friends to tell them the news_

*Present*

And that's how I got were I am now singing ounce again in front of Fabi- wait is that it is "Amber!" I said as I walked off stage (I had just finished the song) "Fabian!" "NINA!" amber yelled as she gave me bear hug but I didn't complain because when it was over I got to talk to the love of my life a.k.a. Best Friend a.k.a. Fabian Rutter.

Fabian's POV

Finally after 2 very long years I will get to see Nina again which I did after she finished her song she gave amber and I long hugs or was it just me maybe she still loves me probably not.

Nina's POV

I told the guy playing piano there will be a change in song choices he agreed after I told him about Fabian so I got on stage as nervous as can be I've never done this song before let alone who I dedicated it to, well here goes nothing

"Hi everyone this is a new song I've been working on its dedicated to my best friend and I hope you like it.

Ohh yeah yeah  
>The situations turns around enough to figure out<br>That someone else has let you down  
>So many times I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
>I can hear what you say<br>Know I know why know we can make it  
>If tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more<p>

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway

Well I finished my song but I can't find Fabian I was about to walk off stage when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled back up the steps I turned around to reveal no other than Fabian Rutter standing there now holding both of my hands and looking right in my eyes "I'll tell you if you tell me" a smile spared across my face and because I was lost for words I just nodded and kissed him ignoring the cheers and sequels caused by amber because I couldn't be happier

He told me he loved me! (Sort of) anyway. I got to go sing bye


End file.
